Persimmons and Memory
by serenityrain
Summary: An exploration of the relationship between Gin and Rangiku, with references to AU events before Gin's defection from the Soul Society and continuing with AU events after Gin's attack on Aizen.
1. Chapter 1

Rangiku took the final step towards the padded bench that lined the wall underneath her window and fell onto it gratefully. A deep expulsion of air from her lungs soared out as she sighed and relaxed her tensed body for the first time in several months. Pressing her face into the soft, padded cushions she felt their silken fabric tickle her face and soothe her body, sore from its long campaign in the Jakaquoda Badlands.

There had been unusual Hollow activity in this area, with Hollows appearing every day over the small South American village. Enclosed within a jungle that fermented with life forms Rangiku and others had detected in a dizzying array that vanished from the senses almost before they had even appeared. The area seemed to have been attracting Hollows through some unknown mechanism, or as Rangiku mused for the hundredth time, had been sent there. Pulling herself up regretfully she settled her feet on the floor once more and examined the room, to check nothing had changed in her absence.

The room she was in was an outer sitting room. At her back, a box window that opened out into a garden had been thrown open by one of the Squad members, on a cleaning rotation in preparation for her arrival. The air that streamed through it fell on a small room furnished with the luxurious silk pillows patterned with waterlilies lining the deep window ledge. Woodblock cuts of a cat fishing were displayed so the different panels told the story as the eye ranged across the wall. She smiled at the memory of drinking sake with the artist and his friends as they placed the final print on her wall. There was a low table of honey coloured wood, holding a tray with a delicate teapot and two teacups also occupying the room, untouched for many months. Satisfied with her inventory of the room she stood and sashayed through the door into the garden beyond the room.

Hitsugaya had told her gruffly when she had tossed her hair in mock outrage and pouted about the mission assignment from the Head Captain meaning she would miss her birthday, he had already realised this. After a disgusted look, he had tossed out casually as she moved around the office talking loudly about how preparations for her departure would mean less time for paperwork, he would leave his gift for her within her quarters so she could find it as soon as she returned. So she hunted for it now eagerly. Her captain was superficially very different from her, but they understood each other well.

A sharp breath rang from her as she caught sight of his gift. A sculpture of her zanapukato's manifested form – a cat – was poised above the koi pond, its paw curled expectantly in front of it to dive amongst the waters for one the of plump fish that swayed through the water. The lean intensity of the cat's form was captivating to watch, contrasting with the tranquillity of the scene behind. The sculpture was made from ice, which glittered without melting under the heat of the sun.

"My, my" said a lilting voice behind her as she felt a strong reiatsu flare suddenly and provocatively behind her. "I was not aware that our dear Squad 10 Captain was so generous to impart such generous gifts to all of his Squad members. I'm surprised at you though lieutenant. I didn't know you would let our dear Captain so near your…pussy-cat."

Rangiku felt Hitsugaya's reiatsu curl protectively towards her. He was probably unnerved by the intensity of the reiatsu flare the Squad Three Captain had released. She could feel its force pressing on her skin, like clothing that was too constrictive.

"Aah, what a concerned Captain," Gin said smiling down at her affably. Rangiku almost shivered with the solidity of his spiritual pressure as it bore down upon her.

"Gin" she snapped, her eyes blazing as she forced her aching body to stand. "You're releasing so much spiritual pressure he probably thinks there has been an unprovoked attack on a Squad member within his division".

As suddenly as it appeared the unreleased power from Gin's reiatsu disappeared. Rangiku took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as her reflexes trained over the course of many months sang to her to react quickly to deal with this threat. Instead she watched as the smile that had settled upon his face as oppressively as the air in the Living World also shifted uncertainly for a fraction. It returned with less of that haughty distance, used with most people that always soured her stomach.

"Why are you here?" she bluntly asked, as the wounds partially healed just that morning by Squad Four telling her it would be better if the body's natural healing processes finished their work, jostled for her attention.

"To give you a gift, "he said. Indicating with his left hand in a fanlike motion, a small bag held in his right hand. "Unless of course that would cause problems between you and your dear Captain. I wouldn't want to be the reason for any _dissent_ amongst the ranks of other Squads. I did naturally consider sending Kira – that delightful friend of yours – over with it, but as Captains are clearly involving themselves with the personal comfort of their subordinates I am _so_ glad I reconsidered. After all, my reputation as a man who is always abreast of the latest trends in the Seritai may have been threatened otherwise."

"Yes" replied Rangiku sourly, "that would be a tragedy." Her eyes trailing down the lean form of the man came to rest on the bandaged wrist holding the bag. It was extremely unusual for any Captain – especially Gin, who fought with a languid but impenetrable grace – to be injured in any of the routine training exercises they participated in.

Pushing this thought aside, and the concern that curled up from some long protected place, she asked: "Well, what is it? Or is my gift to see how easily I would be able to defeat you if you were to attack me?"

"Oh Rangiku, don't worry. I'm sure you would be able to capture me." He smiled reassuringly, his tone light and teasing as he upended the contents of the bag in his hand and held it out to her.

"I realise they aren't nearly as stunning as that display behind you but I hope they still have a place – however humble – within your heart." Gin held out a handful of dried persimmons, their leathery forms spotted with a distinctive mottling which marked them as from a stall where they had first seen them together. The sight of them huddled within his palm, seemed so familiar and comfortable, liked sinking into the cushions in her sitting room and yet so ringed with unknowns. She stepped closer her fingers plucking one up to bite into its flesh as her eyes closed to that unknown future, focused for just one moment, on the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its associated characters.**

He stood waiting, eyes assessing her as she ate the persimmon. She was tired he could tell from the way she had slumped a little when she stood. Her stance was defensive and a little cramped as if below her kimono were concealed injuries she was trying to unconsciously avoid movement, which would trigger pain. Her hair fell in glossy waves over her unmarked face. Tired but not otherwise different.

"I had meant to deliver it on your birthday" he said as her eyes opened again. "It seems though that you had already left, without saying a goodbye to any of your old friends. Kira, that dear child was desolate. He kept sobbing into the hem of my kimono until eventually, well –"

"I came to see you." Rangiku interrupted. "You were not at your quarters or anywhere else within your division. I" – her eyes opened wider and she gestured towards herself with one hand – "could not find you, and when I asked about your whereabouts was informed that the activities of people above me such as Captains were not the concern of one such as me."

"How rude" said Gin neutrally. Rangiku taking another persimmon and throwing a scoffing look back at the man as she did so, walked back into the sitting room. Taking a seat on the box window she waited for Gin to settle himself on the farthest edge, placing the persimmons on a cushion between them. Face averted from her, he took one of the persimmons and bit into it. Sighing, she leant back on the cushions trying to make more comfortable while placing her feet upon the table and closing her eyes.

"How did you injure yourself?" she asked, listening to the sounds of the wind stirring the leaves of the garden outside.

"That my dear Rangiku is a long story. One not as nearly interesting as too why a lieutenant of your abilities was sent to such a dangerous place, essentially unaided, for such a long time without so much as a hint of relief. I don't mean to cast aspersions on your Captain – although come to think of it he does appear to have just abandoned you to what may have very well been a fatal attack…"

"Captain Hitsugaya is much more likely to just think I was able to kill you, and will report on it tomorrow morning" cut in Rangiku swiftly, but not shifting out of her comfortable position. "And what do you mean a lieutenant of my abilities? You make me sound like I'm a liability to myself," she continued lazily, her mind starting to focus on the agitation the man next to her was trying to conceal. Gin, despite his reputation for barbed inconsequentiality, always had decisive reasons for his actions.

"We all have limits, my dear. Ones we are wise to know. Especially if others are aware of them." The silence seemed to grow around his words.

Rangiku's laugh bubbled up and she looked across at him. His glance veered sharply away from her. "Gin you sound like an overfed Academy first year teacher, puffing at us about communing with our inner spiritual presence…What has got you so concerned for me, all of a sudden?"

She sprawled towards him, her hand venturing across the gap between them to rest gently on his left thigh. She waited as he looked down at her hand resting there for several minutes.

"Tired of using your claws now, are we? What did you think of your mission then, my little cat?" he asked finally.

She withdrew her hand as she pulled herself up to sit cross-legged facing him. "It was unusual," she admitted finally. Her eyes became thoughtful as she pondered the time spent in the Badlands. "There wasn't a strong enough spiritual presence in the area to draw that many Hollows that often. While sometimes they can be drawn to a place just when the humans are so condensed that any residual energy can make it seem like there might be one or two semi-powerful spiritual beings in the area, it wasn't the case this time."

"So why so many do you think? Drawn there by your allure?" Gin asked, moving the persimmons onto the tray so they wouldn't be dropped onto the floor by their stray movements.

"There weren't that many either – not at first. They came slowly and then built up in numbers. One day we had two or three and then the next five. Then after a while, more powerful Hollows began to show up." Rangiku closed her eyes, considering, "it was almost like they had an aim with so many coming consistently in these increasing numbers but there was no plan, no centralised attack. They would just drift in and be destroyed."

"An interesting battle strategy to be sure. I wonder what our dear Captain Hitsugaya would have thought if he'd been there to witness this assault? What were his thoughts when you let him know of the interminable time it might take for his lieutenant to complete her mission? "

"Gin I wasn't able to talk to him or get any other kind of communication through!" she burst out, leaning forward to catch the edges of his sleeve with her fingertips. "I wish you would drop this display of assuming jealousy – we both know you're not. Just tell me what realisation you're trying to drag out of me."

"No realisation, little cat. I just want to see how much fire is left within you after such a tiring ordeal. I thought you enjoyed such games." He plucked her fingers off his sleeve and placed her hand gently but firmly back into her lap. An ache sprang within her, vibrating across her stomach for a few moments as her head seemed to grow heavier and the wind more distant, when she realised his fingers did not linger. They both avoided looking at each other for a long moment.

Her chest burnt as she took one breath, and then another to try and slow the whispering thoughts she tried to block during the day. Thoughts she would only entertain when they came at night unbidden. They were her only companions in the dark though, and so sometimes she would sometimes surrender and let them sweep her away to a place they held more power than she. Dancing with them in a slow circling, she was never able to break free from until the morning light spliced through the window of her bedroom. Hitsugaya, gazing sourly at her in the mornings always assumed she had been up all night drinking. She let him.

"I never know the rules to your games," she said at last. Her voice was surprisingly stable in her ears.

"You don't have to play them to be interesting little cat," he said coming to his feet and bowing to her deeply. "I should leave you to rest. Goodbye Rangiku – I am glad your sojourn to the Badlands has left you unscathed."

She nodded curtly, her head and body pounding as she listened to the soft sounds of him departing. When she could no longer hear him, she sighed deeply and dove back into the pillows again, willing her heart and mind to slow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its associated characters.**

Rangiku started awake, her hands flailing in front of her to deflect the nameless fear night set to flap in front of her. Gasping for air, she placed her left palm against the wooden floor boards. The chill flowed up her hand, numbing her fingers and gradually sending splinters of calm into the tightness in her chest. Clumsily pulling her body into a sitting position her breathing rasped out in the still of the early morning. She wasn't sure how early, as while the dark still hung in the room the quality of the light had subtly shifted towards the day.

Grimacing, she rose to move towards the built in cupboard. Her movements were disconnected and jerky as she selected a kimono and started to dress. She would never fall asleep now, and if she tried would end up turning the tumult in against herself. It had taken her long years to learn this – but the deeper pattern, built so early it was as much a part of her as her bones demanded movement. The release of fighting back through feeling the blood rise, the mastery of her form speeding through the air and slashing downwards decisively against the dark. Taking up her zanpukato, she headed to the training yard.

* * *

The sound of her zanpukato rang clear against the training dummies in the early morning air. Shifting the angle of her attack she sprang into the air and dropped her shoulder to bring more strength to the strike. Slicing through the air she stopped the blow a hairsbreadth away from the pole. Rearing back, she rested a foot against the pole's surface and pushed off into a neat twist, her zanpukato held tightly in front to scythe in controlled circles against future enemies.

Landing lightly on her left foot, she swung out horizontally in two directions with her stomach pointed to the ground. Kicking out powerfully with her right foot and plunging her zanpukato forward in a gouging attack.

Her eyes widened fractionally as it struck against another upraised zanpukato and slid downwards, heading towards the fluttering white sleeve that draped over the guard.

"Captain! I didn't see you!" she huffed out, her voice hoarse in the early morning air.

"You've gotten complacent," the compact figure of the Squad 10 captain replied. "You've been so focused on defending against Hollow attacks you've neglected other aspects of your training. What…" he said, lazily revolving above her in the air, to theatrically tap her unprotected back with his zanpukato, as she hurriedly stepped back into a less vulnerable fighting stance.

"…if I were an enemy?" he finished. Just as she lowered her zanpukato to be level with her hip and sprang forwards in an attack.

* * *

The light that fell on them when the messenger panted out his missive between gulping breaths was much stronger. Strong enough for them to notice the messenger's appearance at the far end of the training field, where he checked for a moment, assessing whether it was safe for him to approach.

"Better" muttered Hitsugaya to his lieutenant as she quested towards the spiritual presence of the messenger before her eyes caught sight of him.

"You worry too much" she said, grinning broadly down at him. Her heart still leaping up and down in giddy little waves from the exertion as the messenger made his way across the field. Laughing at the gruff expression that crossed his face she resisted the urge to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Squad Captain Hitsugaya! Lieutenant Matsumato! The Head Captain has requested you join him immediately!" the messenger called out to them as he dashed up.

"The full mission debriefing isn't until later tonight. Squad Captain Kurotsuchi isn't even due back until much later. I…I won't be able to give any information on the outcome of their experiments, as I wasn't ever told what they were doing. " Rangiku said, her brow furrowing.

The messenger settled into a bow, before continuing his message "Honoured Sir and Madam. The Head Captain has asked you join him at your earliest convenience, in his private audience chamber. He wishes to hear your impressions of the mission." Rangiku blanched in surprise, her eyes meeting with Hitsugaya's eyes over the messenger's head.

"Kurotsuchi was there?" Hitsugaya asked, his eyes on the messenger but his mind elsewhere.

"Yes...he arrived a few days after I did. The Hollows had started to build up in concentration, so I was glad to see the reinforcements arriving but Captain Kurotsuchi said they weren't able to spare anyone to patrol with me."

Hitsugaya raised his eyebrows, but said nothing. He nodded his acceptance of the message to the messenger who tore off again, returning to the 1st Division.

"Why do you think they're having poor Aito deliver the message, instead of using a Hell butterfly? I don't think he has moved off his stool since starting in the Division about a century ago. He looked as if he might actually drop dead when he stopped running. No wonder he called out when he was still running – no other sure way to get the message through" laughed Rangiku, as the two flash stepped in the direction the messenger had taken.

Hitsugaya's lips twitched but said nothing, his mind on the same before they passed out of sight of the training fields, Hitsugaya flinched at the reiatsu that settled on his back as another Squad Captain took up residence on the field. Arriving on an adjacent training field was Squad Three, the soul reapers dividing into an array of fighting groups: Some pairing off against each other, some joining groups for multi-opponent assaults against one other combatant. The silver hair of the Squad Captain glinted in the sunlight, the bobbing blond head of his lieutenant never far away as they moved between the groups, overseeing them. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the fluidity of the Squad's movements, which showed familiarity with the exercises, born from long hours on the fields. The battle strategies though were not commonly used to defend against Hollows. They were training for something else. They were more commonly employed by a small Soul Reaper force in hostile territory against a larger force of combatants more similar to a Soul Reaper's powers. Like an army of arrancar he thought or a horde of Quincies, both incredibly rare, and in the case of the Quincies, historical enemies. What was the man thinking?

On the field, the silver haired man turned to watch the two as they disappeared out of sight. He raised a hand and waved. "Bye bye" he called.


End file.
